


Moonlit Moment

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-11
Updated: 1999-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Just a reflective midnight moment.





	Moonlit Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Moonlit Moment by danalissa

Title: 'Moonlit Moment'  
Author: danalissa  
Disclaimer: Same as always - she's not mine, I'm just borrowing her on a temporary, not-for-profit basis.  
Rating: Hmmm... Nothing even remotely explicit, sex implied, slashiness only barely implied.  
Spoilers: None.  
Distribution: OK for Scullyslash, elsewhere by permission.  
Feedback: Feel free...  
Summary: No plot, not even a pwp. Just a reflective midnight moment.  
Author's notes: My first Drabble, inspired by Xanthe & Hal. Not beta'd.

'Moonlit Moment'  
by danalissa

I didn't know what woke me.

Dana was still asleep unmoving beside me, moonlight washing her skin with silver. I drank her in, committing this image to memory. The curve of her lips made me smile, recalling how she used them earlier. I'd ache soon - she was an enthusiastic natural.

She wouldn't be back soon, if ever. She'd need time to assimilate the experience we'd shared. This moment was precious - I pulled her against me, not wanting to waste the gift I'd been given by sleeping.

But her scent and proximity alone relaxed me, and I drifted off again.


End file.
